That French Boy
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: AU where Tamaki and Kyoya never met. It gets to be their final year in high school, and they haven't even spoken a word to each other. But what happens when a certain ginger brings them together and they get to know each other? A tiny bit of KyoKao, some KyoTama and HikaKao. Rated M for later chapters. (Also being posted on archiveofourown.)
1. Chapter 1

Ouran academy. Who could imagine it without its beautiful pink petals in spring, its gracefully haunting nature around autumn time, and the crystal clear white snow that represents winter?

Of course none of the students could appreciate this fact as the spring season rolled around once again, bringing pink showers as well as rain showers. Well, none except mister Tamaki Suoh.

Suoh transferred to Ouran from France in middle school. His Japanese language understanding was surely exquisite, having grown up with French. Still, that wasn't the only impressive factor of all of this.

Despite being a doofis with a rich family, he still managed to get the top scores in his class. Any blond, especially a rich one, was expected to be a moron. But no, not him. He was different.

This boy was extremely fascinated with flowers, for some reason. So much so that he even got a job at the flower cart just down the street from where a certain second-highest-GPA-in-Suoh's-class worked: the Apple store.

The kid was a whiz with computers. He earned much more than the other students; he always got the best reviews on his work. This made him quite pleased with himself.

Of course, Kyoya Ootori, computer whiz, did have one bug. He was gay.

Not a big deal, you may think. His sister didn't seem to think so. So what? Sexuality doesn't matter, she would always say. But his father, his very own _father _turned his cheek on him for months when he came out. No longer was he allowed to hang out with men after school, nor invite them over. But that obviously didn't stop him, as we begin our story with two certain like-birds sharing their lunch.

"Kaoru, _please _don't make me do this."

"Too late babe, we made a bet."

Kyoya looked down at his phone nervously. He was told that if he didn't get a higher test score than some certain blond idiot whom he did not know personally but had a burning hatred for anyways, that he would have to prank call the number of his boyfriend Kaoru Hitachiin's choosing. His hand was shaking as Kaoru listed off the numbers. He pressed them into the phone slowly, so slowly in fact that Kaoru finally took the phone and typed in the digits himself. He placed the phone to Kyoya's ear.

"When they pick up, ask them if they want to have buttsex."

"What?! That's absurd."

"Just do it."

The person answered. It was a male. He sounded young. "Hello?" he asked in a strangely familiar voice.

"Do you want to have buttsex?!" Kyoya blurted out nervously. Kaoru began to laugh. Oddly enough, so did the other end of the phone. Kyoya hung up abruptly. "That was _awful_!" he mumbled.

* * *

Kyoya had to call his father to tell him he was going to be late getting home. "You're not out with some boy, are you?" he asked angrily. To which he responded, "No father."

That was a complete lie.

Kaoru had sent him a text at the end of the day telling him he had to confess something. Kyoya was hoping it was the fact that he was in love with him; they'd never actually said "I love you." Kyoya felt he couldn't confess what he didn't know was true, but if he heard it first, it would certainly come easier to him. And so the two met up outside, walking to the park that was a few blocks away from the school.

"What is it, Kao?" Kyoya asked in a gentle tone. Kaoru stared at his hands, fiddling with them anxiously.

"Um, Kyo," he started shakily, "I don't know how to say this." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know of my twin, and our profession, right?"

The twins made Youtube videos together quite often and were very popular. Sometimes Kyoya watched them if he didn't have anything else to do.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, last night we did a different kind of video."

"Like what?"

"We made out..."

Kyoya was shocked to say the least, but quickly regained his gentle emotion. "Is that all?"

"N-no. I meant to tell you...I love him, Kyo. Not just like a brother. I really, _truly _love him."

So what Kyoya had been expecting as an "I love you Kyoya" had really been an "I love him Kyoya."

Kyoya was shattered. Even though he hadn't specifically loved him, he still had developing feelings for him. Now, with one small sentence, he was crushed by the like of his life.

* * *

Kaoru had left the park long ago, softly kissing Kyoya's lips for probably the last time. Now Kyoya sat in the lone park, swinging on a swing gently. He had ignored his father's calls and was sure he would be slapped when he arrived home, but he couldn't go back and accept it yet. He instead went for a walk past his workplace and down that street; he always enjoyed the not-so busy road that occupied many small cafes and antique shops.

He stopped into his favorite coffee shop, knowing he couldn't stay awake if he didn't have any coffee. He saw a certain ginger and a certain blond at a table near the corner, but he didn't have the heart to go and talk. He hoped he wouldn't be recognized so he could just...

"Ootori!"

_Shit. _

Now Kyoya had to take a turn and go to visit them. He plastered a smile on his face, as if his heart hadn't just been torn to shreds by this man's twin. "How are you today, Hikaru?"

"I'm fine. Have you met Tamaki?" he asked, gesturing to the boy across the table from him. The boy, Tamaki, smiled a prince-like smile and offered him a hand. Kyoya shook it politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Kyoya," Tamaki smiled. It must have been obvious that he was startled the boy knew his name, so Tamaki added, "We're in the same class."

"Oh, right," Kyoya smiled and nodded, though deep down he felt a pit in his stomach. This was the boy that always had a higher score on tests. This was his competition. Nonetheless, he buried the invisible hatchet and had a polite conversation with the two of them. All Kyoya could think was:

_How could a cheery and bubbly idiot like _him _be so smart? _

* * *

**How do you guys like my attempt at an AU? I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I know I will! Don't forget to leave your comments below and I'll update soon!**

**~Blu**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly three weeks, four days, and six hours since Kaoru broke Kyoya's heart.

Kaoru had called up Kyoya in his weak state, begging him to keep this a secret and ask if they could still pretend to be a couple.

To which Kyoya replied, "I won't pretend."

So here they are, acting as if nothing had happened between them, sitting at lunch with Tamaki and Hikaru. "Hey Tamaki," Kaoru smirked slyly. That smirk that always meant there was something evil lurking, Kyoya learned. Obviously Tamaki hadn't figured that out yet.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, looking up from the plate in which he was stirring his delivered-from-Italy-that-morning lasagna.

"Would you like to play a game?"

Tamaki smiled. "Sure!"

The look Kaoru gave him next was enough to send shivers down anyone's back. Anyone's but Tamaki's.

"Great. How about we start?"

"What's this game called?"

"Whack."

"Sounds fun!"

And so Kaoru told Tamaki to go take a lap around the large cafeteria as he set up the 'game.' Tamaki willingly agreed, giggling and skipping around while Kaoru loaded a fork with a great helping of tomato sauce that would later land right on Tamaki's white shirt.

* * *

Class was more or less boring until they approached Geography. Then it got weird. Geography was one of Tamaki's favorite classes by far, and it wasn't a common class to take, so when he saw Kyoya lurking in the corner he gave him a questioning look. Kyoya sat down and faced forward while Tamaki crept toward him and sat next to him. The squeak of the chair along the floor sent Kyoya's head shooting up and looking around frantically.

"Uh, Suoh?"

"Yeah?" Tamaki chuckled at the frantic boy.

"Why are you suddenly sitting over here?"

"I figured we could bond a little better."

Kyoya inwardly groaned. Who did this guy think he was? "Thanks, but I'm alright."

Before Tamaki could say another word, the teacher came in the room with a small chart. "Okay, for the last month and a half of the school year, we'll be doing group projects. Your partners are picked based on GPA..."

And that was all Kyoya needed to hear before he slammed his head down on his desk angrily. "Didja hear that, Kyoya? We're going to be partners!" Tamaki cheered.

"Great," Kyoya mumbled back in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Tamaki. Tamaki. Please focus."

Kyoya had invited Tamaki over while his dad was away for business to work on their project. Currently Tamaki was bouncing on Kyoya's bed, while Kyoya was sorting through the instructions for the project. "It looks as though we'll be making a...TAMAKI!"

Tamaki abruptly stopped bouncing. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. He had a budding headache. "Sorry, mon ami," Tamaki mumbled, sliding off the bed and taking a seat next to him. He peered over Kyoya's shoulder to look at the list of things they needed to have for their project.

"It looks like we need to have a presentation, an outline of notes, a summary on our assigned continent which is Europe..."

"We're doing a report on Europe?!"

"And some visual aids."

"Can I handle the French side of things?"

"There's a lot more to Europe than just France, Tamaki."

"I know, but I could provide some pictures of places I've been as visual aids!"

"...fine. Sounds good. But don't waste all your time on France, okay?"

* * *

The whole night was spent with Tamaki reading over Kyoya's shoulder as Kyoya researched material on his laptop for their presentation. They talked much, or should we say Tamaki told many stories to which Kyoya would reply, "Cool." or "Focus Tamaki."

Somewhere along the line, Tamaki felt his mind wander from Kyoya's eyes to Kyoya's stern face to Kyoya's chest to his hair, and etcetera. He knew he was gay, but he didn't think he was _this _gay to be thinking about someone he had just met a couple weeks ago like this. But his lips were so pink and...

This needed to end. He couldn't help his thoughts, though. Tamaki couldn't help it; he'd fallen for Kyoya.

* * *

**This story will only be 10 chapters long, just as a heads-up! Who knows, if I'm bored enough, I may even type the whole thing out tonight! Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**~Blu**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUICK NOTE TO SOME RECENT GUEST REVIEWS.**

**Guys. Haruhi is not in the character list for a reason. She would be in a maybe-sequel if I did make a sequel. KyoHaru is therefore not a couple. Sorry, but you can't make me change my story by reviewing as a guest requesting I change the whole storyline by switching out Tamaki for Haruhi.**

**Again, very sorry, I just needed to get that out there.**

**On with the story!**

It had been nearly two weeks when Kyoya felt he couldn't even interact with his fake-boyfriend anymore. The pain was too intense, to see how Kaoru looked at Hikaru and know he would never receive the same loving look. "Kao, I think we need to end this," he mumbled into the phone.

"End what? This call? Yeah, it is pretty late," Kaoru replied casually. After all, it was one o'clock in the morning on a school night.

"No, not the call. Our sort of relationship."

Everything went dead silence. Then...

"Why?"

"It just isn't working."

"Oh."

Kyoya sighed quietly. Wouldn't Kaoru agree with him? This was better for the both of them, right?

Wrong.

Kaoru simply stated into the phone, "I guess I need a new distraction."

This immediately set Kyoya off, and Kaoru sensed that his comment dug a pit into Kyoya's heart. "What do you mean to say, that I was just a distraction to you?!" Kyoya could feel tears burning his eyes. He had never lost his cool like this, not even when Kaoru confessed his love for Hikaru.

"That isn't what I-"

"No, it's _exactly _what you meant. Don't hide it. If I was just a fucking distraction, you should have used cigars or drugs to keep your mind occupied, not a human being with actual feelings!"

"Babe-"

"Don't call me babe. Don't even talk to me," Kyoya hung up abruptly.

Needless to say, neither of them slept well that night.

* * *

Tamaki knew he had to do something about this 'Kyoya' problem he kept running into. The problem was, he kept running into Kyoya, it seemed. Everywhere. At work, sometimes Tamaki would notice the boy walking around in an Apple shirt. In school, Kyoya and him were always next to each other in the seating arrangement, which was based off of GPA, of course.

He needed to do something, _anything _and fast.

His feelings kept growing. They grew beyond compare. So much so that even a slight accidental brush of the hand against Tamaki's leg would send Tamaki's cheeks an uncontrollable message to glow bright pink. And when you're working on a class project together, this sort of thing is bound to happen often.

Tamaki couldn't bear it anymore. He needed some way to shove away his feelings, to bury them deep away in a box...

He barely even set down his bag before he bolted off to the kitchen. The maids were quick to take his things up to his room for him (bless them, with a hormonal teenager things must be so difficult) and he began to raid the alcohol cabinet his father had for late nights after long business meetings. The chefs were all too absorbed in cooking that night's dinner that they didn't even notice that Tamaki had sneaked upstairs with a whole bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Kyoya hadn't heard a word from Tamaki all day. He even stopped by the flower cart on his way home from work, but the boy wasn't there. He'd skipped work today, apparently. That didn't sound like Tamaki at all, so he called and told his father he was working later to help out with a hard drive crash at work. Instead, he took a detour to the Suoh residence, walking there instead of bothering to call the driver, since Tamaki's manor was a mere two miles away.

Two miles was such a long way.

Kyoya's feet ached; he'd never walked so much in his life. He finally trudged through the gates to the house, though, and knocked on the door softly. A small woman, obviously a maid, answered the door. "Oh, Master Ootori."

"May I please speak to Tamaki?" he asked hurriedly. The maid nodded.

"Do you know your way to his room?"

"Yes I do. Thank you." The maid stepped aside to let Kyoya into the house, then shut the large door back into its place.

* * *

"Um, Tamaki?" Kyoya knocked on the door gently.

"Go away," Tamaki grumbled. This obviously wasn't like him. Kyoya decided to open the door just a crack.

This was a mistake.

The empty bottle of whiskey just barely missed his head. "Don't you listen?!" Tamaki howled. Kyoya shook his head in disappointment.

"I never expected you to be the drinking type."

Tamaki sure was a mess wasted; his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, as though he'd been crying. His clothes were ragged, his uniform untucked and unbuttoned and re-buttoned in the wrong holes. To make matters worse...well, the boy was only in his boxers. He sat on his bed, wearing a terrifying scowl as he eyed Kyoya up and down. "Why are you here?" he spat.

"Well, uh, I was worried," Kyoya admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His excuse really wasn't that great.

"Oh how sweet," he replied sarcastically.

Kyoya dared take a few steps into the dark room. He noticed everything was a mess. Things had been thrown around. A window had broken. All in all, the room looked like a tornado had just roared through it. "Well, if you didn't come to drink, get out," Tamaki grumbled, sliding a half-empty bottle of whiskey into his lap.

Kyoya thought about how much he would regret this, but he also thought about the temporary relief it would give him from worrying about Kaoru and his father and everyone else under the sun. "Sure, I'll take some."

An evil smirk spread across Tamaki's face as he gave Kyoya the bottle. Kyoya opened it and took a long swig, Tamaki watching him hungrily. They continued to drink until they could no longer force the liquid into their systems, but by then they were no longer seventy percent water but seventy percent alcohol.

* * *

**I know I'm updating this story a lot, but I just want to get it out there for you guys. It's only ten chapters long, so I want to post it in a short period of time. As always thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.**

**~Blu**


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki and Kyoya sat together on Tamaki's bed, taking shots and having a very sluggish conversation. At one point, Tamaki had even told Kyoya about his feelings as if it were no big deal. Kyoya, however, took it as a huge deal.

"Wait, Tama, what'ja say a m'nut ago?"

"You mean 'bout the dancin squirrel?"

"No. Sumthin 'bout me n' you."

"Oh, that." Tamaki chuckled. "Yeah, I'll d'mit ya turn me on. But'choo got that ornge head guy."

"Kaoru? Naw, we broke up."

"Why?"

"He loves 'is brother. Can ya believe it? 'Is own bruther."

"Naw, man, that's crazy. That ain't true, I'm bettin."

"It is, he said so."

"Well, now that yurr single..." the drunken boy crawled across the mattress toward him. Kyoya didn't stop him; instead, he met Tamaki in the middle, and Kyoya forced him backwards, straddling him. Their lips crashed on one another's and alcohol was the only taste they could imagine. Kyoya was quick to take his shirt off, and quick to unbutton Tamaki's also, not breaking their kiss.

Tamaki forced his tongue past Kyoya's soft lips and battled the other. Tamaki gained dominance when Kyoya finally gave up, letting the boy explore his mouth as he pleased. Kyoya slipped the boxers off of Tamaki and Tamaki reached for Kyoya's zipper.

Sweating and panting, they broke the kiss for a few moments so Tamaki could slip Kyoya's pants off. Once they were off, their lips reconnected, and Kyoya's hands were exploring the lower regions of his French friend. Tamaki moaned into his mouth.

That's when the maids came in to alert Tamaki of...well, something. They didn't really hear anything that they said. (Of course it was part of the maids' job not to question anything the boy was doing, not even being straddled by an almost-naked boy with several bottles of alcohol strewn everywhere.)

* * *

Everything was a blur to Kyoya when he woke up. Immediately he hated his position; he was curled up next to a pillow. Wait, no, that wasn't a pillow. Pillows don't have mops of yellow hair. His eyes widened. He sat up slowly, his mind screaming 'what the hell have you done' as slowly memories of getting wasted and having sex came back. He looked from the stained bed sheets to a naked Tamaki to a naked himself to the alcohol.

His head was pounding. He was quick to slip off the bed and throw on any clothes he could find, which happened to be Tamaki's shirt and boxers mixed in with his jeans, but he didn't care. He could still taste alcohol on his breath and knew he had to get to a bathroom. He ran to Tamaki's en suite bathroom, and when he came out, he saw Tamaki stirring awake.

As anyone else would do in this situation, he sneaked out the window before Tamaki had completely come to.

Kyoya's heart raced as he though of how much trouble he would get in for not coming home in time. He was sure to be slapped and kicked. He almost didn't want to go home, but that would lead to more beatings when he did get home.

All he could think of when he dialed his driver and was riding in the car was:

_How could I let myself get so drunk to have sex with Tamaki of all people when I don't have feelings for him? _

_Do I have feelings for him? _


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days, two hours, sixteen minutes, and nine seconds precisely since Kyoya sneaked out Tamaki's window.

The weekend seemed to blow right by, but that was only because half of Saturday was spent sleeping and the other half sleeping some more. He crashed in the limo on the way home, and the driver didn't bother to wake him.

Tamaki, however, had gotten up and taken a shower, thrown up the last bits of alcohol in him, and then spent a peaceful day wrapped in blankets and watching old television shows. His imagination told him that having sex with his crush was only a dream and that it wasn't real, that they'd only gotten drunk and crashed. So he moped. He could have had him all to himself, just for one night...

* * *

"KYOYA OOTORI!"

Kyoya knew he was in trouble now. His father's howling made the whole house shake. It was Saturday evening, and he planned on just sneaking up to his bedroom, but was spotted by his father before he could get away.

The blow his father hit him with sent him to the floor of the entrance hall. Kyoya's sister lingered at the railing of the stairs, watching everything.

"Your curfew is eleven o'clock sharp! Where the hell were you last night?!" With every syllable he kicked the boy. Kyoya whimpered.

"I stayed with a friend...I was up late...working..." he said in between groans of pain.

"BULLSHIT! WHO WAS IT?!"

"T-Tamaki..."

"You are not to talk to him...ever!"

With that his father left him on the floor, a bloody mess. Fuyumi ran down the stairs as soon as Yoshio was out of sight and helped the boy up. "Let me help you out..." she mumbled, taking him upstairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

It had been two days, eight hours, three minutes, and eleven seconds since Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

It was like he was afraid of him, or something. Tamaki was getting nervous. He sat next to Kyoya at lunch, and Kyoya couldn't get away.

"Hey," Tamaki said in his usual cheerful voice. Kyoya played with his hands nervously. "Are you alright?"

Kyoya still remained silent, hoping Tamaki would go away. He didn't.

"Okay, we can't work on the project if you won't talk to me." This was true; they hadn't done any work for a few days, since Kyoya was either "busy" or not answering his phone.

Kyoya didn't reply.

Tamaki finally left, wondering if them hanging out had gotten in the way of him and Kaoru, but that didn't make sense. Kyoya said they broke up...

That was it! Finally Tamaki realized it. He'd moved in on Kyoya when he was still trying to get over Kaoru.

He made up his mind. He would give Kyoya some space to think things over, and hopefully they could end up together.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been four days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-six seconds since Kyoya had last spoken to Tamaki.

It was rather short and abrupt, if you ask him, but it was something.

He specifically remembered every detail of the short conversation: Kyoya asking him where the best chocolates were in town, Tamaki telling him that definitely Wonka's Candy Shoppe was the place to go; Kyoya also asking for a bit of advice on what type of flowers were great this season, Tamaki responding with all he knew about flowers this time of year (which was a lot)...

And that's about as far as it went before Kyoya left with a short nod in thanks.

Tamaki started getting giddy; didn't Kyoya asking for advice on chocolates and flowers mean he was doing it for someone else? He hoped deep down that it was him, since he and Kaoru hadn't spoken a word to each other for at least two weeks now, that must mean he had some sort of chance, right?!

Not even a little luck was bestowed upon him.

* * *

The day was a train wreck. Kyoya sat up in his room, tossing around petals. "He loves me not...he loves Hikaru...ugh, get over him, Kyoya!" he spoke to himself freely, since his older brothers weren't home to tell him he was going nuts like they did when he was a young boy.

The day kept playing through his mind, as it did Tamaki's.

Both stared up at the ceiling.

"I wish he just..."

"Loved me instead."

Both boys said to an empty room. Tamaki held a single rose to his chest, one that had fallen out of the bouquet Kyoya had bought...for Kaoru.

* * *

_Kyoya walked down the path, looking particularly happy. _I know this will work, _he thought silently to himself. And to think, these flowers were so beautiful, it was no doubt that chocolate would only be icing on his love cake._

_Tamaki saw the boy coming and grinned happily; he was coming to get flowers for him! On instinct he decided to disguise himself (and rather well) using the manager's old junk dresser that he strangely kept in the back room. It was filled with old costumes from old plays (it seemed the manager had a slight obsession with showbusiness back in his early days). Tamaki emerged a minute or two later wearing a black wig and bright blue eye contacts. The average person couldn't tell that he was only a disguise, but would it be enough to fool Kyoya?_

_Yes. Kyoya had left his glasses at home. Kaoru said he looked cooler without them, he learned. _

_"Welcome, sir," Tamaki said in a soft tone. "May I help you?"_

_"Yes, I need some flowers. Oh, and could I get a card, too?"_

_"Certainly. Any specific flowers?"_

_"Yes. A friend told me this season was all about daisies, roses, and petunias."_

_"Those are our top three bestsellers." Tamaki was grinning madly. "What color card?"_

_"White is fine."_

_"And who should I make it out to?"_

_Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh._

_"Kaoru Hitachiin."_

_"H-huh?!"_

_"Oh, sorry. K-A-O-"_

_"N-no, I know how to spell it. Kaoru Hitachiin it is!" he chuckled nervously. "That'll be nineteen ninety-nine..."_

_Kyoya paid him the money and left, skipping. He dropped a single rose out of his bouquet. Tamaki sank to the ground. Thankfully, a kind coworker, Haruhi Fujioka, offered to drive him home early, to which he obliged quickly._

_Kyoya met Kaoru at the park, as he'd asked Kaoru if he would meet him there. There he presented Kaoru with the chocolate and flowers. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I would love if we could try again..."_

_"Umm..." Kaoru looked to his feet._

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, Kyoya, I..."_

_He needn't explain anymore. Kyoya spotted the hickey on his neck. "Oh, I see."_

_"I'm really sorry Kyoya. Friends?"_

_But Kyoya was already walking away, despite Kaoru's words that almost enticed him to stay._

_Now here he sat, throwing petals to the ground, counting how many 'I love you nots' existed between them. _

_And Tamaki laid, staring at the ceiling, holding the coral rose and imagining Kyoya's lips, the exact shade of coral as the rose, as he twirled the delicate flower between his fingers._

* * *

Kyoya had recovered after a few days. He could always find someone new; he had plenty of secret admirers and he knew it. However, Tamaki had no such luck. He started skipping out on school, claiming he was sick, and frankly he was; major heartbreak is hard to spring back from. So he laid in his bed and watched the maids carry in his make-up school work for him. "Arigato," he murmured. They left him with a curt nod.

The first night had been awful. Tamaki sat awake, wringing his fingers around the rose until they burned, crying until his eyes were swollen shut, shaking and trembling so much you would have thought he'd been living in Antarctica with no coat on for most his life. Slowly, he progressed, crying himself only to sleep and not crying for hours on end, shaking more like a small earthquake than a 7.0 on the Richter scale, peeling petals off the rose instead of digging its thorns into his fingers. But still, he would possibly never be in good enough shape to visit school again.

He didn't know how he could work on this large project he and Kyoya were to do together.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**~Blu**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been four days since Tamaki came to school.

By now Kyoya was beyond worried. The project deadline was getting closer and closer and they weren't even halfway done. Since he had the day off, he figured he would go and visit Tamaki to see what was wrong.

Tamaki was out with supposedly a cold. This was true, he was always sneezing and had a runny nose and the like. But this was only the side effects of heartbreak, leaving his window open all night with chilly April winds, and lying on his bed all day. The maids were getting extremely worried, thinking that he might have gotten the illness his mother had.

For this reason they kept him quarantined.

Of course, visitors who were not doctors were prohibited. Of course, anyone there to see Tamaki Suoh would be immediately turned down at the door. Of course, when they did this to Kyoya, he wouldn't let it slide.

"I'm sorry. Master Suoh is very sick and not well enough to see visitors," the maid explained.

"Please, it's regarding school work -"

"That will only add stress for him, therefore he won't heal as quickly. I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by, though."

The maid slammed the door in his face. He mumbled a cuss under his breath, looking to the partially-open gate. A small smile etched his thin lips.

Within minutes he was searching for a tree to climb. He spotted one that had several thick branches branching off right where he needed to be - Suoh's balcony.

He had never once climbed a tree in his life. He would fall, mumble a cuss, groan, and start again. By the time he actually had his feet planted safely on the first branch (a mere six feet from the ground) he was bruised, bloody, and wondering if it was worth this much pain and trouble.

_Of course it is, _he thought. _We both need good grades on this project. _

He made his way to the correct branch, using other branches to guide him as he crawled carefully. He nearly slipped twice, really questioning now whether he should have done this or not, but kept himself moving anyways. He reached the balcony in a few minutes of shimmying across the narrow branch, crawling over the railing. He was going to get to the bottom of what was happening once and for all.

* * *

Tamaki was on his bed, curled up in a ball. He clutched a single dying rose to his chest, crying. His face wasn't all that red, surprisingly. Rather, it was a brilliant shade of pale. He looked like a sick ghost.

Kyoya's heart simply melt.

He looked so perfect, sitting there all alone. Kyoya desperately wanted to be next to him.

Wait, _what?! _

Kyoya blushed deep red. Did he...did he really have _feelings _for the Suoh? That dumb blond idiot, no, he couldn't, he _wouldn't! _

But he did.

His hand mindlessly reaches out, knocking on the door. Kyoya watches the boy look up and freaks out. He needs to leave, and quick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There's only two more chapters and the conclusion left! Don't forget to comment!**

**~Blu**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll explain this once more. **

**I really don't like when the guests come onto my story and get pissed off at me for not adding Haruhi to this fic. I even put in the description that it's an AU, therefore I don't have to follow the exact rules, and Haruhi isn't even in my character list. If you're looking for a TamaHaru fic, there are plenty of them out there.**

**I'm sorry, but this has been a recurring thing and it's not constructive whatsoever.**

* * *

Kyoya tried to leave, to crawl away, to just jump off -

"Kyoya?" Tamaki had wiped away most of his tears, but it was easy to tell he'd been crying. He still held the rose, but it was by his side now. He stood by the halfway opened door. "What happened?"

"I, uh...um..." he was never one to be at a loss for words.

Tamaki stood, waiting for an explanation.

Kyoya sighed. "I was just going to inform you that we simply must work on our presentation soon. There's only a few weeks left."

"That's...that's it?..."

"...yes."

He turned to go, but Tamaki grabbed his wrist. "Kyo, please tell me what's going on."

Kyoya's face was now a brilliant shade of red. "L-let go."

"What's going on?"

He sighed, motioning for Tamaki to take a seat on the bench. He sat next to him. "I should probably start from the beginning...

"Well, you know the twins, and how Kaoru and I were together, right? Well, turned out, he developed feelings for his own brother. His own brother, of all people! So what was going to be an 'I love you' turned into an 'I love him.' I figured that when we'd broken up we would stay together, as he'd suggested, but he told me I was just a distraction...

"Then I went for a walk, right to the coffee shop, where you and Hikaru were. I'll admit, I couldn't even look at him. Didn't want to look at you, either...I know it's silly, but I was jealous of your grades. We started talking, though, and I realized that I really couldn't hate Hikaru for this, I mean it isn't like he tried to get his brother to fall in love with him. That's sort of an accidental thing, you know?

"Then we got paired up for this project, and at first I was really not okay with it, because you're attractive and I'd just gotten out of a breakup, but then I got so worried about you and came over here and you were a wasted mess and - " he paused to take a breath - "we got wasted together and it was great...

"But at the time I still liked Kaoru, and I wanted to refuse to having a thing for anyone else. I tried to shove away my other emotion and stopped by the flower cart to get him some flowers and chocolates and I admit I should have been giving them to you but I just wanted to refuse liking you because you were always my enemy, the one with higher grades than me...but now I'm starting to...accept it. Anyways, thanks for listening, really, I must go..."

Kyoya got up to leave but the Suoh grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for you..." he whispered.

Kyoya stiffened. "Don't be. Get off."

He reluctantly pulled away. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, once again! Don't forget to comment (please only constructive criticism)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter before the conclusion! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and there is a possible sequel!**

* * *

Sometime during Kyoya's sad monologue thunder had boomed and rain had poured. "Shit," he mumbled. Climbing back down a tree in the pouring rain wouldn't be fun.

"Would you like to come in?"

Kyoya looked to the hopeful Tamaki. "No, I think I can -"

Lightning cracked.

"...yes please."

Kyoya was shivering, as was Tamaki, when they got inside. Tamaki was bouncing around, though, grabbing a blanket and searching for another one. "Well, I can only find one blanket," he mumbled, blushing. Kyoya nodded, also blushing a little.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Just twenty minutes later, the two were curled up together under a blanket, benefiting from each other's warmth more than the blanket's, watching The Wedding Singer. However, about forty-five minutes into the movie, the power shut off. Tamaki let out a short, surprised scream. Kyoya chuckled softly. "Scared of the dark?"

"N-no..."

Even in the almost-complete dark, Kyoya could see Tamaki trembling in fear. He chuckled and scooted closer. "I'm right here, okay?"

Tamaki nodded, and thankfully his dark blush wasn't visible in the dark.

* * *

What happened next was purely accidental.

_Kyoya noticed Tamaki's evident fear. "Alright, let's play a game."_

_"What kind of game?"_

_"One that will get your mind off the dark." He placed a gentle hand on Tamaki's cheek. "Just focus on me."_

_The lips on the corner of his mouth startled him. Soon, he let Tamaki do what he wanted, since this would help get his mind off the storm._

_But that wasn't his only motive._

_It took just a few minutes for Tamaki to be nearly in Kyoya's lap, craving contact. Tamaki and Kyoya had long since lost their shirts (since they were "wet," or so Tamaki claimed) and Kyoya couldn't help himself from running his hands across his skin. They hadn't broken the kiss they had going once._

_"Kyo-channnnnn~" Tamaki moaned. Kyoya hated to admit it, but the pet name completely turned him on._

_Kyoya had Tamaki pinned down. He broke the kiss, panting and sweating slightly. He pulled the blanket over them; he knew that it was likely that a few maids would come in to check on Tamaki._

_"Umm..." Tamaki was blushing extremely brightly. Though Kyoya couldn't see it, he could tell._

_"Yes, Tama-chan~?"_

_"I...I...I'm hard..." he whispered._

_"I would be surprised if you weren't," he chuckled softly._

_"W-wait, Kyo-chan..."_

_"Yes, Tama-chan?"_

_"I've...I've never had sex before..."_

_"You want to go that far? Alright," he smirked softly._

_The two moved themselves to the bed, as the floor was highly uncomfortable._

* * *

Now here they sat, Tamaki in Kyoya's arms, not entirely asleep but close enough to it to qualify. Kyoya had his nose buried in Tamaki's neck, breathing softly. Tamaki had his head resting on Kyoya's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"At least we weren't wasted this time," Kyoya mumbled. Tamaki looked up at him.

"You mean...we _did _have sex that night?..."

"Yeah. Still have your shirt to prove it," he smirked. "I'll give it back though."

"No, keep it," he smiled. "That means I've got yours somewhere."

Kyoya nodded lazily, drifting off to sleep. Tamaki followed suit.

* * *

The next morning, the power was back on. A few maids had come in and cleaned up Tamaki's floor, where the wet shirts and blanket was. However, by the time the two woke up, they were gone.

Tamaki woke up first. He looked to Kyoya, grinning sheepishly and blushing. He slid off the bed slowly, noticing he, like his lover, was very...dirty. He went to go take a shower in the en-suite bathroom.

Kyoya woke up a few minutes later, hearing water running. He had slept pretty lightly that night, though he was exhausted. He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily and walking towards the bathroom. He saw his lover whimpering softly, about to step into the shower. "Tama-chan? Are you alright?"

His voice startled Tamaki. He whipped his head around quickly. "Oh, good morning, Kyo-chan. I'm just a little...sore..."

Kyoya smirked. "Well, that happens."

Tamaki blushed. He walked over to Kyoya. "Do you know how to fix it?"

"You can't fix it, you can only get used to it...and I can help you with that," he smirked. Tamaki blushed even more.

Needless to say they had a very interesting shower together.

* * *

**Conclusion soon to come! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading, as always, and don't forget to comment!**

**~Blu**


	10. ConclusionEpilogue

**And thus comes the conclusion of my short fic! Thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, there is a possible sequel, but I make no promises.**

* * *

The cool April breeze brought great comfort to the many dressed in their Sunday best whilst sitting in a warm seventy-seven degrees Fahrenheit climate. Chairs had been set up along the rose bush maze, the middle having a pavilion that looked simply beautiful in the pink sunset. Mostly everyone was there to attend the wedding of our favorite couple at Ouran: Mr. and Mr. Suoh.

Both had agreed that since Kyoya had brothers who would be passing on his name while Tamaki had only him that it was best for them to take Tamaki's last name.

Plus, due to a clever and cunning Geography teacher, they certainly looked like a family. Kyoya looked more like a 'mommy' than Tamaki did, thus Tamaki was Daddy and Kyoya was Mommy.

But that isn't important. What _is _important is the man who just walked in at the last second, mere minutes before Kyoya would be walking down the aisle wearing his stunning white suit.

Mr. Ootori himself.

He took his reserved spot in the front row, chatting quietly among the others there to see these two boys get married. Although he was still disgusted with it, he had some very good reasons to accept it.

* * *

_"Father," Kyoya had walked into his office without knocking. Something must be important if he doesn't bother to knock._

_"Yes, Kyoya?" he responded, looking up. "Make it quick. I have lots of paperwork."_

_"This surely won't be quick."_

_"...Alright. What is it?"_

_Kyoya took a deep breath, pulling a ring from his pocket. "Father, I'm going to propose. There is nothing you can say to stop me, but I just wanted to let you know. And before you object, because I can tell you have an arguing statement, I wrote out a list of reasons that this should be acceptable and why you should let me love who I love." He handed the man a piece of paper, expecting a smack in return, but it never came._

_Mr. Ootori read the list and reread the list. He sighed, putting it down. "Get out of my office."_

_"But -"_

_"Now."_

_It took the man three weeks to speak to Kyoya again, and when he did, both men were highly pleased. "I spoke to Mr. Suoh, and he told me that his son told him about being gay a long time ago, and he didn't see it as a big deal. We talked for a while, and he sees only the pluses in your relationship. I may not be all for my son being gay, but...I can live with it."_

_Kyoya's eyes lit up. "Thank you, father."_

_"But you sure as hell aren't living here," he chuckled one of those rare chuckles._

* * *

Tamaki stood tall and proud as the music began to play. He already had tears in his eyes. His best friend and him would finally get married and be together without having to hide their sexuality from their parents.

Kyoya walked down the aisle in a stunning white suit with a coral rose in his pocket. He claimed that it helped him realize the day he fell in love.

As the service went on, Kyoya looked around from the two Hitachiin twins sitting together in the front, hands intertwined, arms using their thighs as support. He could see many kids from school that he'd come to know in the middle aisles. Near the back, though, he spotted a few men and a woman that he had seen few times pass by in the hallway. They were a year ahead of him, he recognized.

The small blond sat atop the dark-haired man's shoulders, watching with teary eyes. Wrapped in the tall man's free arm was a brunette almost as small as the blond, but not quite.

And, sitting in the back row, Kyoya recognized a sweet young girl he'd met few times before, Renge. That was his first admirer, back in middle school.

Kyoya smiled at all the familiar faces, turning his attention back to the words being spoken by, as cheesy as it sounds, the Geography teacher. She had apparently had experience 'preaching' (if you could call it that) for people's weddings, and Tamaki immediately contacted her, because she brought them together in a stupid assignment, but by doing that she brought them together for life.

THE END

* * *

**Well, that's it, you guys. Thanks for sticking with this story all the way through to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed, because I really enjoyed writing this AU. **

**~Blu**


End file.
